


Baito's Bento Delight

by SincerelySerotonin



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Named Master Attendant, Sakuramochi is mentioned but doesn't actually show up, cute shenanigans, dumb crushes are dumb, not Character x Reader, used my OC Master Attendant Rosalie so..., when you're hungry and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySerotonin/pseuds/SincerelySerotonin
Summary: Every so often, Rosalie Bundt will drag Miso Soup along with her to have a tasty dinner at Baito's Bento Delight, a Sakurajima cuisine-serving restaurant. Something goes a little bit sour that night, though, and it's not the food.
Relationships: Bento Delight Chef/Master Attendant, Miso Soup/Master Attendant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Baito's Bento Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Testing the waters before I make a multi-chapter fic again. I really want to make a canon divergent AU where I can flesh out my version of the Food Fantasy world but I'm still trying to get a feel for writing again. Guess we'll see how that goes.
> 
> Also, fun fact. This was originally titled: "thank u bento oji" so... yeah.

Being a Master Attendant was rough. Rosalie has always suspected it might be but she never knew the extent until she became one herself. 

Day in and day out, she had a full schedule, between running her restaurant, managing her food souls, and slaying fallen angels. Having Miso Soup at her side made things easier, but even dealing with him was a handful sometimes. 

That’s what made nights like tonight so special. 

Every so often, Rosalie would drag Miso along with her to eat at a quaint little Eastern-style restaurant called Bento Delight. Despite the name, the man who owned the restaurant made more than just simple bento boxes. Sakurajima cuisine was his speciality, but the man could make just about anything if you asked in advance. 

Luckily Sakurajima cuisine was more than good enough for the pair. Miso would eat more than his fill of grilled pork belly. That much was certain. Rosalie was less than sure what she wanted though.

Hazel eyes scanned the menu searching for something, anything, in particular that stood out to her. Everything looked so good though!

Miso let out a soft whine across the table. “Master Attendant,” he said with a huff. “Would you please choose something already? You tore me away from counting prayer beads for this, so you’d best decide so I can get back to my prayers!”

Rosalie rolled her eyes as she looked up from the menu. A sly smile spread across her face. 

“Miso, we both know you lost track at three beads.”

His cheeks flushed and he glanced away. “That’s- That’s beside the point!”

She chuckled. “I think you’re just ready for some meat.”

His reddening face was enough of an answer without his flustered mutterings. 

That said, Rosalie turned back to the menu and skimmed through the options once again. The grilled pork belly did look good. No wonder it was Miso’s favorite. But the omurice and fried chicken sounded just as tasty. Her stomach grumbled loudly in protest to her indecision.

“You guys ready to order?” said a deep voice.

Rosalie looked up with a smile to see the restaurant’s charming owner, known best as Baito. She didn’t know if that was his real name, and thought it was odd how similar his name was to “bento”, though she never questioned it.

He was a tall, buff older man, most likely somewhere in his mid forties to early fifties. Despite this, his raven hair showed no sign of graying, instead seeming long and thick. His face showed some signs of age, but his big smile showed no signs of vanishing anytime soon.

He was a tall, handsome man, and Rosalie couldn’t help but feel her cheeks burn once she realized just who had come to take their order.

“Baito, it’s so nice to see you,” she said cheerfully. “Is Sakuramochi in the kitchen tonight?”

Usually he was accompanied by a cute, pink-haired food soul known as Sakuramochi, but she was absent tonight. Rosalie hadn’t seen her anywhere in the dining room.

“Yeah, she’s cooking up dinner tonight. Said she wanted a change of pace.” His strong muscles rise and fall in a shrug. “I figure, as long as she’s happy, it’s fine by me.”

Rosalie nodded. “I can understand that,” she said, glancing over at Miso with a small smile on her face. 

For a moment, she noticed he had a rather sour expression on his face, which quickly cleared up when he noticed her looking at him. He looked away. 

“Let me guess, a big helping of grilled pork belly for him? You sure treat the guy well! Makes me wish it was me sometimes.”

She knew he was just joking, but that didn’t stop her blush from deepening. She covered her scarlet face with a hand and looked away. She felt silly, being so easily flustered, but she couldn’t help it. Baito was a handsome, supposedly single man, and Rosalie was a definitely single, nervous wreck.

“Y-yeah, you guessed it.” 

“And what for you?” he asked.

Rosalie hesitated. She still hadn’t been able to decide. “What do you recommend?” she asked.

“How about we start you two off with some takoyaki, and then get you a nice bowl of unagi don?” he asked, pointing at each of the items on the menu so Rosalie could see their price and descriptions.

Her stomach let out a growl. She’d had the takoyaki here before. It had a nice, savory flavor that made her all the more eager for a meal. However, she had never had the unagi don. She saw other customers buy it from time to time, and it always looked tasty, but she never had the opportunity to get it. Some other craving always pulled her away from it.

But, if that’s what Baito recommended…

“Yes, I’d like that a lot.”

“Then we’ll get that started for you! Just wait a bit and I’ll get it out to you.”

The rest of the dinner went by with relative ease. The food was delicious, and Miso looked more than happy to have his fill of grilled pork belly and then some. Leftovers were always nice and saved time when they had to hurry to get Sweet Eats open. 

Rosalie had been so hungry she devoured her half of the takoyaki and the entirety of her bowl of unagi don. No leftovers for her.

She left enough gold coins to cover the meal and leave a nice tip on the table, before heading for the door with Miso Soup close behind her. He still had a sour look on his face.

“What’s got you in a slump?” she asked. “Pork not as good as you wanted it to be?”

His mouth fell open, as if unaware he’d been so free with his emotions. Then he shook his head. “No, Master Attendant. That’s… That’s not it at all.”

He had looked annoyed before, Rosalie noted, but that had since changed. He looked almost… sad.

“Then what’s wrong?” she asked. “Did I do something?”

He hesitated, and Rosalie’s stomach sank. So she had done something. But what?

“I just hate seeing you get so excited about that man and his cooking,” he muttered, taking his Master Attendant’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Wait. Are you jealous?” Rosalie could hardly believe her ears.

Miso Soup looked away, unable to hold her gaze even longer. “E-even the humblest of monks are capable of jealousy, you know!”

“Oh, I know,” she said softly. 

She gently squeezed Miso Soup’s hand and led the way back home. She supposed her right hand man was a little weird and more than a little full of himself, but that was okay. She wouldn’t take him any other way.

And who knows? She might even give into to his silly charms one day.

Not that she’d ever admit it.


End file.
